


Día 4: Firsts

by Sky_Black1999



Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Los mejores amigos no se besaban. Los mejores amigos no sentían las cosas que Hanamaki sentía cuando estaba con Matsukawa.Pero entonces ¿por qué no era capaz de detener esa ambigua relación que habían iniciado cuando eran niños?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979299
Kudos: 5





	Día 4: Firsts

Todo empezó por la curiosidad de la infancia. Eran simple niños que se dejaban llevar por lo que otros dijeran; en aquel entonces, la mayoría de sus compañeros hablaban de cosas como un tal "primer beso", que para los Matsukawa y Hanamaki de ocho años era una cosa realmente desconocida. Solo sabían que era algo que dos personas lo hacían cuando eran muy unidas, o al menos eso habían escuchado.

Por ello, su primer beso lo tuvieron cierto día en el cuarto de Hanamaki. En aquel instante, el castaño estaba pasando por una gripe fuerte y se encontraba reposando en su casa. Había faltado a clases, y Matsukawa fue a pasarle las notas del día, aprovechando para quedarse un rato y hablar con él. Se veía bastante mal, por lo que se suponía debía estar distanciado para no ser contagiado también. Se suponía, por supuesto.

De alguna forma Matsukawa terminó uniendo sus labios a los de Hanamaki. Solo los apoyó, los mantuvo en la misma posición durante unos largos segundos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire y el castaño comenzó a toser. 

Ninguno de los dos entendía por completo por qué había sucedido. Se escudaron tras la palabra "Curiosidad" y lo mantuvieron así durante un buen tiempo. 

Al día siguiente, Matsukawa despertó con fiebre y malestar general. Aun así, lo que había sucedido no se les había borrado de la cabeza a ninguno.

Sobre todo por la sensación suave de los labios del uno sobre el otro. Por ello es que las cosas no se detuvieron allí. 

Se besaban a hurtadillas de sus padres cuando estaban jugando, se besaban en los baños del colegio cuando nadie entraba, se besaban en las bodegas viejas de la escuela que nadie utilizaba, se besaban en la biblioteca y, como si fuera una antigua película de romance, lo hacían en una de las hileras más alejadas mientras se ocultaban con un libro. 

Se besaban todo el tiempo. No pararon a pesar de que ya no eran niños y debían tener claro de que lo que hacían no era algo que hicieran todas las personas. 

Besarse estaba reservado para aquellos que eran especiales, las personas con las que había sentimientos compartidos. 

Específicamente, un sentimiento llamado "amor". 

Y entonces, ¿por qué seguían haciéndolo incluso estando en la secundaria? ¿Por qué, a pesar de que sabían que no era del todo correcto, eran incapaces de detenerse?

Eso era lo que Hanamaki se preguntaba siempre. 

—M-Mattsun, espera... —murmuraba Hanamaki, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el pecho contrario. Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por otro beso intenso que parecía querer consumirlo por completo. 

Matsukawa lo atrajo enredando los brazos alrededor de su cintura y caminó hacia atrás, chocando contra la puerta del almacén. Los dientes del pelinegro jalonearon su labio inferior, sacándole un sonido que extraño que lo avergonzaba siempre. Aunque el muy idiota de Issei siempre decía que le gustaba escucharlo.

—No puedo esperar —susurró Matsukawa en el oído de Hanamaki, estremeciéndolo. 

Este rodó los ojos, y no tuvo de otra más que dejarse llevar una vez más. Ya casi era la hora del entrenamiento, por eso el almacén no estaba siendo usado y ellos casi siempre lo solían aprovechar antes de que llegara alguien más. 

Cuando se referían a "aprovechar", claramente se referían a usarlo para besarse en lo oscuro como si su vida dependiera de ello. El pensamiento de que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento siempre era emocionante, aunque no era como si desearan serlo realmente.

Porque lo que estaban haciendo no tenía un nombre ni definición. El tipo de relación que manejaban era tan confusa que no podrían explicarlo de la forma adecuada en caso de que alguien más los notara. 

—Idiota... —farfulló antes de que su boca fuera cubierta de nuevo por los suaves labios del pelinegro. 

Aunque siempre había algo que le pesaba a Hanamaki. Este sabía a la perfección que para Matsukawa este tipo de cosas no tenían por qué ser habladas, después de todo lo llevaban haciendo un buen tiempo.

Mas ese no era el caso para Hanamaki. Él era una persona más que nada metódica. Incluso aunque no lo pareciera, le gustaba llevar todo en su vida en orden. No le agradaban las cosas fuera de lugar.

Y en aquel punto había algo fuera de lugar que le estaba picando la mente. Era básicamente la única cosa que le impedía conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad en las noches y que le hacía sentir ansioso el resto del día. 

Aquello tenía nombre, rostro y cuerpo. Y uno muy agradable a la vista, debía añadir. Ese era Issei Matsukawa. 

Hanamaki era consciente de que... el besarse —y con la frecuencia en la que ellos lo hacían. Es decir, todos los días— no era algo que hicieran los amigos normales. Sí, él lo sabía. Pero tampoco deseaba detenerse. 

¿Por qué? 

Al principio pensó que quizá era miedo. Miedo a arruinar lo que sea que tuvieran. Y aunque era en parte cierto, concluyó que se debía a otro asunto. 

Antes de eso, él llegó a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de Matsukawa. Demonios, llegar a ese punto fue realmente difícil. Al principio no podía creer lo que sucedía, enlazar lo que sentía al ver a su mejor amigo con la palabra "amor" era algo que nunca había pensado.

Pero era así. Después de todo, tenía los síntomas exactos de una persona enamorada.

Palpitaciones aceleradas, sudoración excesiva ante el contacto, tartamudeo estúpido al hablar, ser incapaz de verlo a los ojos cuando estaban cerca, temblores en todo su cuerpo...

Era amor o estaba realmente enfermo e iba a morir, una de dos. Aunque no podía ver exactamente la diferencia la una de la otra.

Cuando se percató por completo de ello, fue que se dio cuenta también que no había forma en la que pudiera seguir haciendo eso sin sentirse culpable. Sentía que le estaba ocultando algo muy importante a Matsukawa, que le estaba mintiendo en la cara. Y antes que nada, le llenaba de pánico el solo pensar que la respuesta de su amigo no fuera la que él esperaba. 

Conociéndolo, diría algo totalmente despreocupado o que en realidad le daba igual el terminar o continuar. Incluso había llegado a pensar que quizá hacía lo mismo con otras personas; tal vez por eso era tan bueno besando el desgraciado.

No obstante, luego concluyó que de ningún modo sería algo así. Antes que nada, él conocía bien a Matsukawa y, aunque era una persona tosca y directa, él nunca heriría de forma consciente a alguien. Bueno, quizá a Oikawa sí, pero no a Hanamaki. No a su mejor amigo. Y no de aquel modo. 

Es por eso que, al final, decidió confesarse. Tal vez estaba siendo apurado y arruinaría su relación de muchos años. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba enamorado de Issei Matsukawa y no podía guardárselo por mucho más tiempo.

Aunque sus primeros intentos fueron todo un fracaso.

La primera vez fue interrumpido por Oikawa, personaje que de algún modo siempre aparecía para estorbarles. Estaban entrenando dando pases y justo en el instante en el que le iba a confesar a Matsukawa que se masturbaba pensando en él todas las noches, el idiota de Oikawa llegó a refugiarse detrás del pelinegro mientras huía de Iwaizumi, quien lucía bastante enojado. Era una de las peleas comunes de siempre, no era nada fuera de lo normal; por lo que se frustró demasiado y desistió ese día. 

La segunda vez fue toda su culpa. Estaban en el receso y estaban sentados en una de las mesas del comedor. Matsukawa se estaba engullendo un pan de melón mientras miraba con aire aburrido a su alrededor y Hanamaki comía un onigiri; eran personas simples cuando de comida se trataba. 

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de confesarle al otro chico que el olor de su sudor cuando entrenaban lo excitaba demasiado, se mordió la lengua. Sí, se la mordió por completo. Y fue bastante fuerte porque incluso le salió sangre y tuvo que ir a enfermería por un antiinflamatorio. Matsukawa fue el que lo acompañó, claro. Aunque debido al dolor fue incapaz de decirle nada más. 

Hubo una tercera vez, mas de nuevo fue todo un fracaso. Ni siquiera deseaba recordarlo porque le daba demasiada vergüenza el simple hecho de pensarlo. 

Y desde aquella ocasión no lo había vuelto a intentar. La última ocasión fue hace dos semanas, exactamente. 

Aun así, Hanamaki no pensaba en rendirse. Nunca pensó en hacerlo incluso si estaba destinado a fallar al parecer. Aquel día estaba predeterminado como el día en el que se iba a confesar sin importar lo que sucediera. Incluso si le caía un avión encima o un extraterrestre lo secuestraba, no pensaba echarse para atrás. 

Por supuesto, todo eso sería después de sus besos del día. Faltaba solo un poco más de tiempo para la hora del entrenamiento y no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

Sonrió mientras su lengua se enredaba con la de Matsukawa y acariciaba los cabellos cortos que estaban en su nuca. Tenía la sospecha de que ese sería su día de suerte.

Después de todo, los besos de Matsukawa se sentían un poco más dulces de lo normal. 

De camino a casa, Hanamaki comenzó a sentir terror. Sabía bien que no debía estarlo ya que se trataba de Matsukawa, su mejor amigo, confidente y la persona que sabía hasta sus secretos más vergonzosos. Podía decir cualquier cosa sin miedo a ser juzgado.

Sin embargo, ¿era eso del todo cierto? Él era un chico y estaba a punto de confesarse a otro chico. Ya, llevaban años besándose con total naturalidad, ¡aunque quizá para Matsukawa había tenido un significado diferente!

Tal vez lo veía como un hermano más y le gustaba la idea de que estaban haciendo algo prohibido al besarse. O...

De acuerdo, estaba divagando demasiado. Su mente estaba demasiado dispersa, las palmas de sus manos se sentían húmedas a causa del sudor. Precisamente aquel día fue bastante caluroso, logrando que todo su cuerpo se sintiera pegajoso. 

Aunque quizá era beneficioso para él porque así tendría la excusa perfecta para el sonrojo que lo atacaba en ese instante. Pero...

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —interrumpió Matsukawa de repente toda su retahíla de pensamientos angustiosos. Incluso se sobresaltó, ganándose una mirada entrecerrada del pelinegro—. Has estado muy callado. ¿Sucede algo?

Hanamaki apretó las correas de su mochila, afirmando una vez.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo pensaba en la tarea de inglés —masculló, tragando saliva.

Matsukawa emitió una risa ronca que sonó como un canto de ángeles a los oídos de Hanamaki e incluso sacudió cierto amiguito ahí abajo. Demonios, debía controlarse. 

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por las tareas? —preguntó el otro chico, a lo que se encogió de hombros y sonrió también—. Eres experto en dar las tareas para último momento y aun así ganarlas siempre. 

—En algo tenía que ser bueno, sabes —respondió con simpleza, a lo que Matsukawa volvió a reírse.

Hanamaki lo miró de reojo, notando cómo este flexionaba los brazos y los estiraba hacia arriba mientras daba un gran bostezo. Cuando lo hacía siempre tenía la apariencia de uno de esos perros con cara arrugada y le causaba bastante gracia. 

Volvió a mirar al frente, notando que si tardaba más tiempo de lo necesario en hablar terminarían llegando a sus casas y perdería otra oportunidad. Por ello, abrió la boca y tomó aire profundo.

—Eh, Mattsun, tengo que contarte algo... —susurró, su voz saliendo casi en un chillido. 

—Umm, ¿qué es? —masculló su amigo con tono perezoso. 

Hanamaki observó a los lados, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No obstante, su cabeza parecía estar trabajando a mil por hora y era incapaz de concentrarse en una sola cosa. 

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando en que... eso de besarse no es algo que hagan los amigos, ¿no es así? —mencionó el castaño, aclarándose la garganta—. Quiero decir, es algo común entre las parejas y t-tú y yo no somos... eso.

Matsukawa se sobresaltó. Literalmente, se sobresaltó. Hanamaki pudo verlo con total claridad y no fue una buena señal. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el pelinegro después de unos eternos segundos sumido en un mutismo particular. Tampoco era como si sonara muy feliz.

Los nervios de Hanamaki no hicieron más que aumentar en ese punto, sintiendo que terminaría diciendo la primera burrada que se le cruzara en la cabeza. 

—Bueno, a lo que me refiero es que... si no somos pareja, no hay razón para que hagamos esas cosas.

No, no, demonios, ¡eso no es lo que quería decir! ¡Joder, debía retractarse, retractarse! ¡¿Por qué su boca era más rápida que su cerebro en situaciones así?! 

—¿Eh? —preguntó Matsukawa, deteniéndose de manera abrupta y girándose hacia Hanamaki, quien solo lo contemplaba con ojos aterrados—. ¿Así que quieres dejar esto...? 

—¡N-no, no, espera! —exclamó Hanamaki, agitando las manos delante de Matsukawa. Este alzó sus cejas pobladas, luciendo confundido—. A lo que me refiero es que... no podemos seguir siendo amigos si hacemos estas cosas, ¿entiendes? No es algo normal entre amigos o al menos no creo que otros lo hagan.

El silencio acompañó a Matsukawa durante unos instantes que se convirtieron en la nueva tortura para Hanamaki. Incluso podía escuchar un tic toc imaginario en su cabeza que solo estaba para martirizarlo. Finalmente, su amigo lo observó directamente, aunque su expresión lucía... apagada.

¿Eh? ¿Apagada? 

—Bueno, es cierto que los amigos normales no hacen estas cosas, pero yo asumí que...

—¡C-claro, los amigos normales no se besan ni nada parecido! —Hanamaki interrumpió al pelinegro, demasiado apurado para que el punto quedara claro. Aunque sentía que entre más hablaba, más confuso era todo—. Los que hacen esas cosas son... 

—No entiendo —mencionó Matsukawa, ladeando la cabeza. Hanamaki parpadeó con rapidez, viéndolo atentamente—. ¿Me lo estás diciendo porque no quieres seguir más con esto? ¿A eso te refieres? ¿Quieres parar aquí? 

Hanamaki percibió un apretujón en el pecho, sintiendo que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y no tenía ni una maldita idea de cómo resolverlo. 

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres no hay problema... —masculló de nuevo su amigo, pasándose una mano por la cabeza y desordenando su cabello corto—. No pensé que me dirías algo así, pero si te parece bien... 

—Eh, e-espera, lo has entendido mal... —Hanamaki se apuró a explicarle, sacudiendo las manos y agarrándolo de los brazos. Estaba respirando de forma agitada y solo sentía que las cosas habían dado el giro que menos se esperaba—. Tú... ¿por qué no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? ¡Matsukawa idiota, te estoy diciendo que me gustas! 

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó Matsukawa, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa. 

Hanamaki tomó aire una y otra vez, notando cómo el bochorno subía por su cuello hasta su rostro. Debía ser bastante obvio a la vista que eso era solo a causa de toda la situación. 

—¡Es lo que he intentado decirte todo este tiempo, pero siempre soy interrumpido, tonto! —gritó, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez como si recién hubiera corrido un maratón. En realidad no comprendía por qué estaba gritando, aunque en aquel punto no podía detenerse—. ¡Me gustas y no quiero seguir haciendo esto sin tener claro lo que tú sientes! Así que dime, ¡¿te gusto?!

Matsukawa parpadeó una y otra y otra vez, tantas que Hanamaki no pudo contarlas. Su expresión era del más puro asombro, cosa que solo hizo que los nervios del castaño aumentaran. 

—E-eh, bueno... Yo pensé que estaba claro que estábamos saliendo... —susurró Matsukawa. 

—Por favor, dímelo rápido que siento que en cualquier momento tendré un soponcio y no podré... ¿Eh? —dijo Hanamaki, hablando al mismo tiempo que el otro chico, mas se detuvo al momento en el que escuchó lo que había dicho. Sus ojos se ampliaron con terror y observó a su amigo—. ¿Qué dijiste? Tú... ¿podrías repetirlo, por favor? 

Matsukawa de nuevo aparentaba estar bastante perdido porque lo único que hacía era mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados. Las manos de Hanamaki que sostenían los brazos del pelinegro se deslizaron y cayeron al costado de su cuerpo, como si hubiera perdido todas sus fuerzas. 

—Solo que... yo no besaría a cualquier amigo, ¿entiendes? —masculló Matsukawa, girando el rostro a un lado. Hanamaki ahogó un jadeo al percatarse de un detalle pequeño pero importante: Issei estaba sonrojado. Era casi imperceptible, mas ahí estaba, lo veía con claridad. Un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mofletes—. Por ejemplo, ni estando demente besaría a Oikawa. Solo lo hago contigo y yo pensé que... con eso quedaba claro el tipo de relación que teníamos, pero ahora veo que no era así para los dos...

Hanamaki tragó saliva, sintiendo su garganta reseca. No tenía idea del tipo de expresión que estaba haciendo en ese instante, pero de seguro debía ser genuina sorpresa. Porque en lo absoluto se esperaba aquel giro de sucesos. 

—Entonces... todo este tiempo... —farfulló, bajando la cabeza y mirando al concreto como si ahí estuviera la respuesta a todas las dudas que se le cruzaban—. ¿Ya éramos novios...? ¿Ya estábamos saliendo? Bueno, ¿para ti estábamos saliendo? 

—Bueno, nunca lo dijimos en voz alta, pero pensé que quedaba implícito por lo que hacíamos... —musitó Matsukawa, ladeando el rostro y rozándose la barbilla con los dedos—. Digo, llevamos haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo. Sé que al principio fue solo curiosidad, pero ya estamos grandes y entendemos esas... 

—Oh Dios —masculló Hanamaki de repente, interrumpiéndolo. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, suspirando alto. En gran parte sentía un enorme alivio llenándolo, mas también que había desperdiciado mucho tiempo matándose por algo que resultó más sencillo de lo esperado—. No me esperaba este giro en lo absoluto. Ahora me siento como un gran idiota.

Matsukawa lo observó con atención, una sonrisa formándose en su atractivo rostro que por algún motivo inexplicable a Hanamaki le provocaba golpear. Demonios, ¿por qué no habían hablado de esas cosas antes? ¿Y por qué Matsukawa era tan malditamente guapo que ni siquiera era capaz de enojarse con él? Bueno, en realidad debería enojarse más consigo mismo... Ya, nada tenía sentido en ese preciso segundo. 

—Ya, Makki, relájate. —Matsukawa se le acercó y apoyó las manos en los hombros del castaño, apretándolas con ligereza. Lo miró directamente cuando pronunció lo siguiente en voz baja y un poco más lenta de lo usual—: Sí, también me gustas. Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, Makki. En mi mente solo has estado tú. 

Hanamaki, de forma muy patética, sintió cómo el sonrojo lo invadía entero. Su rostro debía parecer un tomate en ese punto, aunque Matsukawa no se burló de ello. Por eso, abrió la boca y murmuró con suavidad: 

—¿En serio?

Matsukawa volvió a apretar sus hombros. 

—Sí —contestó con simpleza—. Perdón por no decirlo antes y asumir las cosas...

Hanamaki frunció las cejas, percibiendo una sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago. Joder, justo aparecían las malditas mariposas.

—¿No me estás mintiendo? —preguntó, picándolo con el dedo en la nariz, incapaz de retener su sonrisa patética.

—Vamos, Makki. ¿Crees que te mentiría con algo así? —inquirió en respuesta el pelinegro, devolviéndole el toquecito, pero ahora en la mejilla—. Tú me conoces.

Sí, era cierto. Ellos dos se conocían muy bien, sabían a la perfección con qué cosas bromeaban y con qué no. Sobre todo, reconocía que Matsukawa hablaba en serio por el tipo de mirada que le estaba dirigiendo: directa, clara, y sin una pizca de humor en ella. Sus ojos eran sinceros.

Suspiró, inclinando la cabeza. 

—Bueno, entonces supongo que ahora somos oficialmente... —murmuró, percibiendo cómo su corazón pegaba un salto al solo pensar en pronunciar la palabra. Demonios, ¿desde cuándo era tan débil?

—... novios —completó Matsukawa, provocándole casi la misma reacción. Su pecho se agitó y fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. 

Y casi de forma instantánea, al oír la palabra, los dos se sonrojaron. Matsukawa alejó sus manos de los hombros de Hanamaki para dejarlas caer a los lados, sin saber muy bien dónde poner los brazos. La vergüenza estaba escrita en cada uno de sus movimientos. 

Hanamaki observó el rostro de Matsukawa, olvidando por un segundo su propia vergüenza y sonriendo al verlo actuar de manera tan... él y a la vez no. Matsukawa no era un tipo que mostrara con facilidad sus sentimientos, mas cuando estaba frente a Hanamaki solía dejarlos salir con libertad y tranquilidad.

Y eso fue una confirmación más para Hanamaki de que lo que sentían era mutuo. Porque él también era incapaz de borrar la mueca de felicidad que marcaba su rostro. 

—Bueno, eh... —farfulló el castaño, mirando a los lados—. ¿Creo que deberíamos...? 

Matsukawa lo observó y también pareció recordar el lugar en el que estaban. Se encontraban en medio de la calle, en el camino directo a casa. Varias personas pasaban a su alrededor, la gran mayoría los ignoraban, aunque muchos niños curiosos se quedaban observándolos. Y bueno, cómo no; los dos estaban de pie allí como idiotas sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Ya, vamos a casa —concluyó Matsukawa, dándole un golpecito en el pecho y señalando hacia adelante. Hanamaki afirmó con la cabeza, incapaz de olvidar el brillo particular que tenían los ojos de su amigo en aquel momento.

No, no "amigo". Ahora era su novio. Su novio.

Rayos, ¿podría decirlo algún sin sentir que su corazón se encogía? 

La secuencia de acciones había sido totalmente inesperada para Hanamaki —aún le parecía increíble el giro que había dado y cómo eran capaces de continuar con aparente tranquilidad—, aunque el resultado al final fue... perfecto. Demasiado. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo afortunado que era. 

Soltó una risita, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Matsukawa. Se cubrió la boca con las manos, aunque eso no fue impedimento para que más risas salieran sin poder detenerlas hasta terminar carcajeándose como un tonto. Y su novio, como siempre lo hacía, lo siguió en ello, riéndose también en voz baja y murmurando lo tontos que eran. 

Y bueno, así estaba bien porque en ellos las cosas nunca eran convencionales. Y no tenían por qué serlo. 

Mientras sus sentimientos fueran los mismos, todo estaba bien. Y las sonrisas que llevaban en los rostros conforme se dirigían a sus casas era una muestra clara de ello.


End file.
